


Do Not Open Your Windows at Night

by greyj30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyj30/pseuds/greyj30
Summary: this is just a short story I wrote a little while ago, I think to spice up my writing im going to pepper in some experimental stuff so I can grow





	Do Not Open Your Windows at Night

Do not open your windows at night.

An invitation to the cool night air may bring comfort and easier rest, but open windows also invite anything nearby. Insects, spiders, the skulking spectral figures that lurk outside your house at dusk.If one gets in, they all get in. 

The curious neighborhood raccoon, maybe a small bat or bird, the ghost of your murdered neighbor. They’re all just _dying_ to get in. 

The chittering of rats will become louder when they discover the entrance, the ants will walk with renewed vigor at this motivation, the stray cats will whisper and yowl their witnesses. _They know where you hid the spade._

The freshly tilled soil mingles with the scent of a startled skunk that together makes itself at home, masking the heavy smell of iron and rust and rot that has been cutting through the air for almost a month now. 

The fallen leaves will dance into your room, they know your secrets too. It isn’t safe. It wasn’t safe for Robert next door either, but it wasn’t the night that killed him, was it? 

The wind rattles something you missed that they never found, _(lucky you)_ the hollow song it sings haunts you and pervades your dreams.

You know why the spectral figures are here, why they skulk. They sense your guilt. They know. They’re waiting. 

While they wait, they pick up the hollow song the wind sings, and amplify it, just barely. If you don’t catch on, it’ll grow louder. You know what happens then. You knew the risks. Do not open your windows at night.


End file.
